Celeste Halliwell and the Goblet of Fire
by aljnaz
Summary: Celeste Halliwell is grieving over the loss of her whole entire family before her fourth year of Hogwarts begins. No one really knows the motive of the killings. Before the gang goes to the Quidditch World Cup the next day, they are attacked by a Death Eater. Celeste will then begin putting together the pieces of her life together later on being a certain dark lords daughter...
1. The Last Funeral

This all has to be some crazy dream that my demented mind came up with right? My family couldn't possibly be dead. They were known as the Halliwell Charmed One's for a reason! Their name struck fear in their enemies, making them cower away in fear! They all couldn't all have just collapsed dead! Even though Professor Dumbledore had told me that they fought bravely for their lives, it all seems too unreal. I was at their funeral right now, as he was sitting next to me. I just wish I had been there that night when this all happened instead of at American magic School. If that happened though, Professor Dumbledore says I would have surely met that same fate the rest of them did. Since my family was so big in numbers, we decided to have three different funerals for each different family. Today was thankfully the last day of funerals, it my families' day and this was the day that I would remember most. In each funeral I made a speech, in Aunt Page's family funeral, I was barely able to speak through the pain of the losses but somehow I managed to pull through. When it was time for Aunt Phoebe's family, I was able to speak properly and form some kind of a sentence. Today however, I have no idea how I was going to be. Saying goodbye to my mother, my father and older brothers was something I never thought I had to go through. If it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore nudging my side, I would have never paid attention to my cue to go up there. It was one of the Elder's that was making introductory speeches and what not. He was smiling looking down on me with a sympathetic look. I hated seeing that look at this point in time. I have seen it so many times throughout this whole week that I just wanted to scream at him and leave the Halliwell manner. But I didn't and braved a smile going up towards the front.

There were so many people here for the funerals. People that I never thought that would come or that we would never see again. It was mostly people that my family has saved through their time on this earth. They had helped so many people but it didn't dawn on me until today on how many there truly was. Looking in the audience I notice my three best friends, giving me encouraging looks as I debated on running for the hills. Hermione Granger's was one of encouragement but I had to do this kind of look, Ron Weasely's was yet again a look of sympathy, and my Charges Harry Potter's looked like he almost understood my pain. I took a deep breath and began my speech with a very shaky voice. I almost sounded like I wanted to cry again, I honestly wanted to.

"Today is one of the saddest days of my life. This is the last of my family that I am saying goodbye to." I began trying to keep my voice in check. "Saying goodbye to my beautiful mother Piper, to my overprotective father Leo Wyatt and to my older annoying loveable brothers Wyatt and Chris. There won't be a day where I won't be able to forget my mother's wonderful cooking; I knew I was home when I smelled something in the kitchen." I laughed a little and so did the audience. "There won't be a day where I won't remember the wise words of my father. 'Remember that your powers are attached to your emotions.'" People looked confused but to the front people in the audience they knew what I was talking about. Throughout the week my powers, which are only a few, but powerful nonetheless, have been out of control. "I am sorry to those who have endured my outrageous powers this week." When I noticed I was at the part about my brothers, my tears were silently going down my face. I took another deep breath. "There won't be a day where I won't miss seeing my brother's randomly at school, just to fight another demon. Or just to get me out of class." The tears were flowing freely down my face at this point, no longer controllable. I couldn't bear to look at the audience anymore. "There won't be a day where any of them won't be missed. I'll miss my family every single day for the rest of my life. It feels like I can't live anymore but I know I have to because that is what my family would want me to do. For that reason alone, I'll continue to live for them. I'll continue to love for all of them.." by now I was choking on my own tears and Mrs. Weasely had come up and begged the Elder to make me stop talking in front of everyone. The Elder complied thankfully as everyone dispersed throughout the house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all rushed to me, hugging me. Harry hugged me the longest; I honestly didn't want him to let me go. I needed the support more than anything right now.

"Are you going to be all right dearie?" Mrs. Weasely asked me when Harry had let go from the embrace.

"No." I said honestly. She only smiled a little as she hugged me and then went to go talk to someone else.

"I didn't offend her did I Ron?" I worried.

"Nah, she's only worried about you. She'll be fine when you are." He tells me. Then she'll be worried about me for the rest of her life. Before I was able to say anything else, there was a person behind me. It was only Professor Dumbledore. He had a very saddened look about him. His frown was clearly noticeable as his bright blue eyes showed the same emotions. Over the years of my families' existence, he has been a great source for my family in helping defeating demons or finding certain Charges in England. He has been a great friend to our family and as of late to me as well.

"Well Celeste, I'm afraid I can't stay for any longer. As discussed you will be staying with the Weasely's for the rest of the summer yes? To attend the Quidditch World Cup?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded my head yes, not really looking forward to the game. Normally I'm all for the game of Quidditch, but lately nothing makes me happy "I'll see you four on the first then, have decent rest of the summer." He told me as hugged me briefly and then apparatted out of the room with a very loud pop. Ignoring the rest of the crowd I ran to the attic for privacy but instead Harry, Ron and Hermione all followed me up the three flights of stairs. When I reached the attic, the Book of Shadows was on its stand where it normally stayed. With one look to it I made it fly off of it, landing under one of the couches. Harry sounded annoyed that I did this.

"Why did you do that for?" Harry asked me as Hermione went to go grab the Book.

"Because it's a stupid book that's why. It's no good anymore." I told them.

"You don't mean that Celeste…" Ron began.

"Yes I do Ronald!" I yelled at him. He seemed a little offended that I did for no reason and afraid as well. "What use is it any more if it couldn't protect my family when they needed it? How can it help me?"

"Hermione, Ron can you guys leave so I can have a moment alone with Celeste?" Harry asked. They complied as Hermione put the Book of Shadows back on its stand. I looked down on it in hate and I just wanted it to be destroyed, too bad the book was basically indestructible. I sat down on the couch as Harry joined me. In the last four years, Harry had become one of my best friends, along with Hermione and Ron. With Harry however, since he was my Charge to protect, we had a different connection. If he was ever hurt or in any kind of danger, I was able to tell where why thanks to me being a white lighter. His protector in a sense. I only put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me. I never really said anything as he just held me. With Harry, I never really had to say anything since being his white lighter, he felt my pain to.

It must have been hours later since the next time I had woken up and I was in my bed. It was still pretty dark outside when I was hastily woken up by Hermione. What was she doing wake me up so freaking early? There better some kind of demon attacking or all hell will break loose.

"Celeste you need to get up now!" Hermione squealed quietly. I looked at her confused, rubbing my eyes awake. "I heard something moving in the attic!"

"It's probably nothing, now go back to bed!" I said as I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Celeste, please! I can't sleep soundly if you don't check! This place is demon central!"

"Fine." I moaned out of annoyance. I got out of my bed as Hermione lingered behind me, with her wand in her hand. I looked at her like she was mad or something. "You know the trouble you could be in for using magic right? I can since I have wand less magic, but you would be so screwed and expelled." I reminded her as we made the move upstairs. There was a man, who was wearing a mask that I didn't recognize but I clearly tell that his eyes were that of a very familiar color, a greyish blue. There was only one family that I knew had that eye color…

"Hermione go get the adults! Quick!" I yelled at her as he started throwing random curses at me. He seemed to be going for the Book of Shadows! When I looked Hermione had left under my orders. With a wave of my hand I had sent him to the other side of the attic. He was able to get up again after a very quick minute. As I was about to move him, he had thrown a curse that knocked me to the other side of the attic, and unfortunately it was by the window! My body went through it but I was able to hang on to the edge. The edge had broken glass on it, and it got buried deep into my hand. The man in the mask came back over to me and I could hear running on the steps to the attic. He was able to get me off of the edge and sent me flying. Before I could hit the ground I orbed myself back inside before he could leave the room. As I reentered the room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, rushed in the room.

"You leave Celeste alone you masked freak!" Mrs. Weasely yelled. "_Confringo!" _She yelled as she aimed her wand at the man. He was about to grab the Book of Shadows, but he was unsuccessful. The curse Mrs. Weasely yelled had reached him and his arm exploded into flames. He apparatted out of the room after that happened. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as Mr. Weasely examined my hand. It was bleeding pretty heavily at this point and glass was still in the wound. The pain was stinging in my hand so severely, it was becoming bothersome at this point. Mrs. Weasely rushed over to me and examined my hand. She held it gently in fear she would cause me more pain. I kept looking back to the book to make sure it was still there.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasely asked as he led me down stairs so they could patch me up.

"Hermione told me that she heard some noises and told me to investigate. I was glad she did. My parents would be so mad if the Book of Shadows was ever stolen…" I trailed as I realized what I was saying. My parents were dead. They wouldn't know if the book was gone or not or any of my aunts for that matter. I shook my head as they led me to the kitchen, turning the lights on. As they were looking for things to help with my wound, I heard feet running down the stairs again. I only rolled my eyes knowing who it was. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were all in the kitchen entrance eyeing my hand. Harry was the most worried. I only smiled and it seemed to calm him down some, the others however were a different story.

"I told you there was something going!" Hermione told me.

"Okay that time I'll admit you were right." I smirked as Harry tried to hold his laughter.

"Who was it? Did you see his face?" Ron asked. I only shook my head no.

"Unfortunately I didn't, he was wearing a mask. Would you two know anything about that?" I asked Mr. Weasely. Mr. Weasely almost looked a little reluctant to tell me for some reason but he did so anyway.

"That was a Death Eater, one of You-Know-Who's followers." He explained. That confused me tremendously. Over the last four years I have been attending Hogwarts and being Harry's white lighter, they have only been after Harry, never have they been after the Book of Shadows.

"Why would Death Eater's be after the Book of Shadows? They never been before my family passed." I flinched as Mrs. Weasely was taking some of the glass out of my hand.

"Maybe that's the reason; it's more vulnerable or something like that." Ginny suggested.

"Ginny could be onto something about the book." Harry agreed as I looked at her like she was crazy. "Maybe Voldemort knows it's your weakness now that they're gone." He explained.

"True idea Harry. Celeste, your family was a major protection for you as you went to school and guarded Harry in the meantime. No that your family is very sadly gone, the book and you are vulnerable."

"Like I said it just doesn't make sense as to why they would want the book though! The book has never been an issue! If it was an issue, they would have been after it since they found out I was Harry's white lighter four years ago!" I explained. Mrs. Weasely was bandaging my hand up now as I was trying to figure this out. This is one of those times where I wished I could heal myself…stupid white lighter rules.

"I still say the book, I agree with Harry and Ginny for once. It looks you're going to have to look at it extra carefully this year." Hermione said as she and the others went back to bed but me and Harry. My hand was still hurting like hell, but thanks to the magic of Mrs. Weasely it was oddly enough starting to slowly feeling better. I must have been silent for a while before Harry had to gently nudge me back to reality.

"You don't believe the idea huh?"

"Not all. Why would they now be interested in the book after only going after you for so many years? I get that they are trying to bring down your defenses and all trying to get to you but it doesn't make sense at all." I told him as we started making our journey up the stairs to our rooms; his was Wyatt's old room. I tried not looking in there knowing I would start crying like crazy.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you always do. If not I'll try to help you." He smiled. I couldn't help but do it back. Through all of this mess, he was the only one who has been able to make me smile willingly since I have found out about my family.

"How are you the only one who can make me smiling willingly anymore?" I randomly asked him. It just came out without me meaning to ask him. His green eyes were confused for a second and then his playful smile came back. The only thing giving me comfort.

"That's because I'm the only one who understands what you're going through." He told me. I didn't say anything as I started going back for my bedroom which was right next to his. He made me stop by grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while before he pushed me back in the direction of my room. I laughed a little as I did so. "Goodnight." Harry told me.

"Goodnight, Harry." I told him as I went back to my room. Turning off the light I went back into my bed and tried going back to sleep but I wasn't so lucky in sleep.

Ever since I had found out about my family I haven't been sleeping all too well. I kept thinking about how each of them must have died. It must have been a brutal killing. Professor Dumbledore tells me it was a group of wizards did it. It doesn't add up onto why wizards would want to kill my family at all. Unless they were Death Eaters like the one that tried to steal the Book of Shadows. They were found dead and cold, fear struck in their eyes. No blood flowing in their veins anymore…I tried thinking of something else instead like what tomorrow would be brining. Tomorrow was the Quidditch World Cup and Mr. Weasely had invited me, Harry and Hermione to go along with his family. I promised myself tomorrow would be a day of fun and not worry about the stupid and Death Eaters. Hell, it's only a game of Quidditch played by international players, nothing could horribly wrong with that right? One could only hope...


	2. 422nd Quidditch World Cup

It only seemed like I was back asleep for a five minute before I was hastily woken up again, this time, by Harry. He was shaking me until I finally woke up. I tried pulling the sheets over my head, but that didn't work as he rolled me on the floor with them somehow. I looked up at him with the worst look I could manage. He pretended to get scared as I did this and left me to my own devices. It was still dark out when I looked out of the window of the Halliwell Manner. I was becoming a little saddened again. Today was my last day here before school started; leaving was like saying goodbye again. Saying goodbye to all of them. After the Quidditch World Cup was over, I would be returning with the Weasely's in the Burrow for the remainder of the summer. It wasn't long but it felt like it.

It didn't take me long to get ready to go. I Orbed Mrs. Weasely home before any of us decided on departing. When I had arrived back home, it was almost daylight. Everyone was getting ready to leave when I had arrived back form the Burrow when Harry noticed I looked a little off.

"You okay Celeste?" he worried.

"I will be eventually. It actually feels like goodbye now since it's my last day until break. I have people coming to check on the Manner every now and then so nothing will get stolen. But it still…" Harry pulled me in for a hug so I didn't have anything else to say. I only smiled as I made one little tour in the house for the last time. The first stop was in the kitchen. It was still spotlessly clean like how my mother Piper, left it a few weeks ago. She was always such a clean freak, especially when she was worried about something or someone. When second year rolled around and Ron, Harry and I had to take the Ford Angela (I wasn't in control of my orbing yet and my powers were sporadic.), my father Leo told me that she was cleaning for days on end, wondering how much trouble I was causing in a whole other country. Turning off the lights in the kitchen I walked past the dining room, the sun room, where so many demons have been vanquished, and then made my way upstairs.

The rooms haven't changed since they died. Wyatt's was still a complete mess; I had to make his bed so it looked somewhat presentable for when Ron used it. Chris's room was neat and tidy but maybe that was because Hermione was sleeping in his old room. After making the tour of the halls and bedrooms I made my way up to the attic. The Book of Shadows was still on the stand, being well protected by Crystal Cages, keeping all evil forces away from it, even though evil forces couldn't touch it to begin with. I was paranoid after last night's attack from a Death Eater. Why would Death Eaters all of the sudden want the Book? It doesn't make sense at all and in all honesty, Ginny's theory was complete stupid in my eyes. Taking and putting away the Crystal Cages, I decided on taking the Book of Shadows with me to school, I didn't want to risk it with another attack in case they do. Normally people that steal the Book are repeat offenders and like I said I didn't want to take any chances. I ran to my room for one last time grabbing my wand, and putting the Book of Shadows in my suitcase to school, orbing that to the Weasely's before I made another decent down stairs. Everyone was all laughing and smiling by the time I had arrived back down with my wand. I smiled when I saw them and they did the same.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Mr. Weasely asked. I nodded yes. "Good, now do you think you can orb us to a location called Stoatshead Hill?"

"Stoatshead Hill dad? Why are we going there?" Fred asked.

"Because we are meeting some friends of mine from the ministry there along with their kids that go to school along with you guys and will be going to the game via port key." He explained. Port Key? That was something I have never heard of myself. Harry had asked for me before I could form a sentence.

"What's a Port Key?" Harry wondered. Mr. Weasely only smiled at the two of us.

"You'll see briefly. Celeste do you mind orbing now? I don't want to keep the Diggory's there in case something happens." He asked me kindly. I only smiled as Harry grabbed my hand along with Ron and everyone else just followed suit.

"Hold on tight everyone and close your eyes." I told them. I began concentrating on the location Mr. Weasely had suggested and within a second I could hear the sounds of orbing, and the feeling of my feet leaving the floor of the room. It felt like forever but when I reopened my eyes, the blue and white lights leaving the group as we landed. We were the only ones there, the people that Mr. Weasely had told us about, had yet to arrive. Mr. Weasely noticed this as he looked at his pocket watch and shook his head and smiled.

"I guess Amos Diggory and his son are late. I wonder what is keeping them?" he wondered as he kept looking around the grass hill. Looking around myself I noticed that there was simply old and muddy boot at the top of the hill by itself. Why was it there for? Was this the Port Key? As I was looking at the boot, I heard Fred and George ask about the Diggory's. Why does the name Diggory sound so awfully familiar to me?

"You don't happen to be talking about Cedric Diggory do you dad?" George asked.

"Yes I do George, why? Did you two do something to him?"

"No, he's the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at school. His team beat us in the previous year." Fred explained.

"That's right! I knew his name sounded familiar!" I jumped when the name. The twins only smiled at me.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Fred teased me. I only crossed my arms, and looked away from him.

"No! I just knew the name sounded familiar is all." I told them. The twins only continued to smirk at me as I walked away from them. Harry and Ron were laughing at me as Hermione and Ginny only agreed with me, but Ginny only whispered something she didn't want the men to hear especially her father.

"I don't blame you though, he is a cutie. Too bad he's too old for me. Father would never approve." Ginny giggled. I only laughed as I rolled my eyes at her. Before I could say anything to her, I started hearing hollering from Mr. Weasely. He was shouting and waving in the sky that contained Amos and Cedric Diggory. They landed from their travel smoothly form Apparition. Normally when I do Apparition with Dumbledore, I puke my guts out afterwards. Orbing is something I highly prefer over Apparition. Cedric Diggory was someone I did wish I had noticed before. He was two years ahead of me, but yet that didn't seem to matter to me at the moment. He was decently tall with light grey eyes, and brown hair that lay carelessly over his face. Even though it seemed messy he made it seemed like it wasn't in some way. He looked a little like his father Amos, but only in facial features, my guess was that he looked like his mother.

"Amos! It's good to see you old friend!" Mr. Weasely greeted him with a handshake. When I looked over to the Twins again, they didn't seem too keen on seeing Cedric. That's right; they lost to Hufflepuff last year! How could I forget that?

"Good to see you too Arthur!" he then noticed me and that annoying sympathetic look came back on his face, like with anyone else who sees me nowadays. "Celeste Halliwell I presume?" he asked me. Cedric had his grey eyes on me, and honestly I have no idea why I started blushing. I shook it away as I turned my attention back Mr. Diggory.

"Yes I am."

"I am so very for your loss, your family has done so much for us here in England, so I thank you for all that you have done." Amos Diggory told me as he shook my hand. I couldn't help but smile as we did so. Normally people just give me their condolences; they never thank me or my family for everything that we have done for this country. Mr. Weasely thankfully changed the subject.

"So why don't we head down to the campsite now?"

"Absolutely, Cedric, lead the way boy!" Amos said proudly to his son. Cedric only rolled his eyes at his father as he lead the way back to the port key. The boot was so small, how was this going to work? Harry and I were the only ones who haven't grabbed a hold of it since we were so confused. I have never used a Port Key and in all honesty, I was a little afraid to use it. Mr. Weasely yelled at us to gain our attention back on it.

"Harry, Celeste, grab onto to the boot now!" he yelled. Harry and I quickly did so, and then it felt as though we were aparatting. My stomach felt sick as I held onto the boot. Even though I probably wasn't supposed to, I opened my eyes a little bit, the area was spinning like crazy and the colors of the world blended together. I closed my eyes again, and as I did we all landed. I had landed on top of Harry on accident. My elbow had accidently jabbed him in the stomach. If he felt anything like me, he was probably feeling sick and that was something he didn't need at the moment.

"Celeste get off of me…!" he grumbled as he rubbed his stomach. I hurriedly got off of him, while helping him up.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized like crazy. I actually did feel bad that I hurt him. He only smiled telling me he was going to be okay eventually with some rest. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione seemed to be in the same position as Harry and I. when I looked in the sky; the Diggory's landed like they were flying along with Mr. Weasely. Cedric kept looking like he was wanting to laugh at us, me the most. Everyone went ahead to the camp site, but I lingered so I could talk to Cedric. "What is so funny?" I demanded as we tried to keep up with everyone else. The Twins, Harry and Ron kept looking back at the two of us for some reason.

"I just find it funny is all. You grew up with the Halliwell Charmed One's as your family and yet you still seem clueless about the magical world in itself. You would think growing up in a family like that you would know what is needed to know." He kept giving me a sideways grin that I found kind of cute in its own. I know it was meant to be teasing but I couldn't help but smile at him like an idiot.

"Growing up in that house I was taught three major things Cedric." I told him, he was getting curious to know as we managed to finally make it to the campsites. Tents could be seen all around for miles on and end, the more we got into the campsite, the more I had talk and pay attention to where I was going.

"What was that?"

"One, don't let Muggle's see your magic; rather it was wand magic or wand less. Two, keep the Book of Shadows safe at all times, no matter what happens. And last but not least, your powers are connected to your emotions, be very aware of that constantly. Of course there were other rules I grew up on considering I am half white lighter thanks to my father, but those were the few major things." I told him as we stopped by what must have been our tent. I was confused on how we were all supposed to fit in there, there was so many of us! I turned my attention back to Cedric, everyone was already inside and his father went to go find their tent which was closer to the stadium.

"Well I would like to hear the rest of them at school sometime. What do you say Celeste?" Cedric asked me. I was taken aback for second. Was Cedric Diggory basically asking me out? I never questioned him on it as I just gave him a playful smile.

"Yeah, I would like that Cedric. See you later tonight." I told him as I watched him go after his father. I was blushing a brilliant red by now but before I went back in the tent, I was going to be bombarded by hundreds of questions from everyone. The boys the most. I shook away the blush and walked on in. when I did I had to make a small step back, wondering if I was still in the same tent that I was just standing in front of. The tent looked like a small loft. There were enough beds for everyone, a refrigerator, and tables for the group. The boys all seemed to be on one side while the girls on the other, eventually I made my way to the girls side as I picked my bed next to Hermione. Hermione was grinning at me and kept looking at me like she wanted to talk about Cedric. I almost didn't want to since the boys were basically on the other side of the tent. Ginny was nearby and wanted details as well. Of course she would.

"What was that all about?" Hermione finally asked.

"Nothing really." I told her.

"Liar." Ginny said. I only rolled my eyes at the two as I heard Mr. Weasely yell at the Twins again for having their feet on the table.

"Really nothing happened." I told them, I honestly just wanted to keep this piece of information to myself for a while. I never thought something like this would happen. I always imagined dating but then I would remember that the boy would have to meet the family and the overprotective brothers and father. I guess now that they're gone; Cedric would have to deal with the Weasely's if anything does happen. ..

"Celeste, Harry, Ron and Hermione, would you guys mind going to the water pump and getting water for the tent?" Mr. Weasely kindly asked. All four of us agreed as we all headed outside. Hermione carrying the bucket. We started walking towards the pump and I couldn't help but admire all of the events going around. The colors of red, gold, and black could be seen and that was supporting the team of Bulgaria, and then the colors of green, silver and white which would be the team for Ireland. Everyone was basically routing for Ireland including me, we'll all but Ron. He was rooting for Bulgaria because of the team's Seeker, Victor Krum. There was no way that Bulgaria was going to win after the season they have been having. Krum might be able to catch the golden snitch but Ireland overall will win, no matter how much he may protest.

"I'm telling you, Krum has got this!" Ron said as he began trying to get water out of the pump. I only rolled my eyes.

"Believe what you want Ronald, I still say Ireland." I told him with a smirk.

"Well then your team is going to lose big time."

"I don't even really follow Quidditch except for school and I agree with Celeste." Hermione agreed.

"Same here." Harry says.

"You guys don't know anything here. Krum is a genius that you don't know about!"

"If he is this so called genius in Quidditch, then the world would be floored with him." I smirked as the other two laughed. We made our way back to our tent but there were other few people there that weren't before. When we arrived, one of the men handed Mr. Weasely something that looked like tickets to the games.

"Oh children I would like you all to meet, Ludo Bagman, the match commentator and the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He's the man who is responsible for the tickets." Mr. Weasely explained. All of us thanked him for the game and as usual he recognized me and gave me his condolences. He never thanked my family like Amos Diggory. I still thanked him though. As all of us were talking, I noticed that Fred and George were up to all of their usual tricks again, when they came back they betted with Ludo, against Mr. Weasely's wishes that Ireland would win. I only shook my head at them. As I was showing my abilities off to Harry, Ron and Hermione, I heard another loud annoying pop from Apparition. It was another man that seemed to know Ludo, and Mr. Weasely. The man was then introduced as Percy's boss, Barty Crouch; he was the head of the Department of International Magical Corporation. He seemed to be very excited about something but was immediately hushed by Bagman for some reason.

After everyone seemed to have arrived, we all started finding the stadium. It was grand stadium that's for sure. It was at least 30 or 50 floors up in the air, I could see lights and flashes going off in the stadium and of course cheering for it to actually start. I was actually becoming very excited about the game and found myself smiling. That's when I stopped myself from walking towards the stadium and Harry took notice of it.

"Celeste?" Harry asks, gaining my attention. It took me a moment to actually notice that he was doing so, but I did reply to him.

"Today is the day where I've actually smiled willingly without your help." I said as I stared at the ground, just amazed with myself. How could I be smiling when my family has only been dead for a few weeks? That doesn't seem natural to me at all. Is there a time limit on when you can start being your normal self again? I looked back up at Harry and all he did was smile while grabbing my hand.

"You've finally let yourself go today, that's what I have noticed anyway."

"It feels like I have for a brief moment and then the reminder comes back after a while. I don't know how else to explain it." I told him. Thankfully he doesn't make me as we make our way to the stadium, there was so many people it was absolutely crazy, the colors of red black and gold and green silver and green were slowly starting to be mixed all into one. When we reached the stadium, Amos and Cedric were all waiting on us. I genuinely smiled as I saw Cedric. He did the same for me.

"Are you sitting near us?" I asked him, I sounded a little too anxious in hopes that he would…I hope I didn't sound desperate.

"Nah we got seats near the minister of magic himself. If there was an extra seat I would offer it to you." He told me.

"Not a problem Cedric." I told him as we all tried getting in through the entrance. It was so freaking crowded that I almost the group by the time I entered they were all waiting on me. Looking on my ticket I noticed we were on row 20 out of 40! Holy crap that's a long climb! We all did our goodbyes to the Diggory's and as I was trying to find my way up to near Harry again, I had accidently bumped into somebody. I quickly apologized but then regretted it. It was freaking Malfoy! He didn't change much over the summer except maybe his height. His bright blond hair was cut and gelled back. He grinned when he noticed us; all I wanted to do was smack him silly. Mr. Weasely noticed this and rushed to me in a hurry, the others slowly following the lead. He was remembering the wise words of my father Leo…_ "Remember Celeste dear, your powers are connected to your emotions, use them wisely and if you can't control them because of emotion, make sure you're around someone who knows how to calm you down. Who knows what can happen with your temper?" _

"Watch where you are going Halliwell." Malfoy sneered.

"It should be the other way around Malfoy. You know what happened to me and my family this summer. Right now is not the time to be testing me!" I told him as I clenched my fists. I was wanting to make him move all the way to the Quidditch Field in a way that it would hurt him. Mr. Weasely had his hand on my shoulder to calm me, it helped me to some degree but the more he smirked at me the more I just wanted to do the scenario in my head. Finally Malfoy's father showed up telling him to back down.

"Draco, leave her alone. You haven't been boasting about anything have you?" he asked his son.

"Boasting about what Lucius?" Mr. Weasely asked him for me. The whole entire time I was just glaring down Malfoy.

"We have tickets in the Ministers box. And it seems like you all have tickets in the bleachers, let me know if it rains okay Halliwell?" Malfoy laughed. His father hit his son with his cane, which only made him flinch in pain as well.

"Are you alright Mr. Malfoy? I know I don't particularly like you guys but I can heal any wounds you may have." I said politely as I tried to calm down, smiling while doing so. He only smiled briefly at me as he started making his way to the Ministers Box. I felt bad for Cedric and his family that they have to deal with the Malfoy's. I'm kind of glad there weren't extra seats.

"No that is quite all right Celeste but thank you for the kind offer. I just acquired a burn on my right arm yesterday. It'll be fine." A burn on his right arm? And the Death eater that tried stealing the Book of Shadows yesterday had the same color eyes as him…after that they all went to their destination. I lingered back thinking to the attack…it has to be him! Who else could it be? Ron noticed I stayed behind and came to see what was wrong.

"Are you coming Celeste?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I will be Ron, I was just imagining throwing Malfoy into the field to the point where it would hurt." I lied. I really hate lying most of the time when it comes to this sort of thing, but I wanted to investigate before I told anyone. Ron started laughing at what was saying and I put on my usual fake smile.

"I don't blame you on that one! I would do the same thing if I had your powers! I don't know how you could control yourself half of the time." He laughed as we started walking up to our seats. By the time we got up with everyone else, the players had been announced by Bagman. After another minute or so, the match very quickly began. I was actually entertained throughout the entire match. For a while I thought Bulgaria would be the ones to win the match as the Chasers, kept scoring repeatedly, but no one has seen the Golden Snitch as of late.

Throughout the whole entire game, I couldn't help but think back to the night of the Death Eater attack. Mr. Malfoy has to be the one who was trying to steal the book. But why would he steal the Book of Shadows? It's practically worthless now that my mother and her sisters are dead. The book was solely connected through them. For some reason I have never felt connected to that thing, I never mentioned this to anyone. They would just think I was overreacting saying that I just haven't _wanted _that connection. There were so many situations where I would have wanted to be connected to it. That was completely pointless to think about. Was there something wrong with me?

Going deep into my mind, I had never known that people were screaming like crazy. Another point was scored from Ireland and now both Seekers were trying to get the Golden Snitch. They were zooming in the air so fast I could barely make each of them out. The only was way through colors. Another scream is sounded as Ireland continued to score higher and higher. I was actually becoming tired now, wanting this match to end. As everyone I was standing by their seats, I decided on sitting down on mine. I wish I hadn't though since another crowding of screams and boos ensued. Victor Krum had caught the Golden Snitch but it wasn't enough points to win the game, thus, making Ireland win. When I looked over to Ron, his mouth had fallen open slightly out of shock. Fred and George were cheering like crazy when they realized they had one their bet with Bagman. I have no idea what they had bet with but knowing them it probably was money. I really didn't want to get up knowing we have a long trek back down the stadium. Harry was the only one who noticed I was looking out of it.

"You okay?" he shouted. I almost didn't hear him through all of the people; I had to shout back so he could hear me.

"I'm just very tired all of the sudden!" I shouted. I tried smiling as we made our way down.

It took forever just to get to the bottom. I debated on orbing on the campsite but I just knew that I wouldn't have had the energy to orb everyone that came along. Halfway out of the stadium and to our tents we met up with the Diggory's again. I smiled when Cedric and he did the same thing with me. When I looked to Hermione she just gave me a sheepish smile but continued in front of us. We all retired to our tent and outside I noticed I saw a lot more of green, silver and white than the opposing team. When we arrived, everyone separated, child and adults. All of us were discussing the match and Ron was becoming very frustrated that Bulgaria didn't win. If I knew my prediction would have been right, I would have made some sort of bet with him.

"Fred and George weren't the only ones who have predicted the winner you know." Harry said.

"Really, who was the other person Potter?" Cedric asked.

"Freaking, Celeste" Ron said as he rolled his eyes. Cedric looked back over at me, smiling.

"Really did you make some sort of bet knowing what you did?" he wondered.

"No but I wish I had, Fred and George were actually smart in doing so." I told him as he along with everyone else started laughing. Before Cedric could say anything else, his father rose from the other table, looking completely worn out. Were Amos and the others thinking about leaving? I actually didn't want Cedric to leave.

"Well, unfortunately we must be off. We have a big day tomorrow, going school shopping and all." Amos explained. He smiled and said goodbye to each of us. Before he left however, he walked back over to me, shaking my hand. "Like I said before I am truly sorry for your loss. The world lost great people that day." I almost wanted to tear up at his words but I was able to keep them back. This is something I have learned to do very well the last few weeks.

"Thank you Mr. Diggory..." before I was able to finish what I was saying, screaming ensued form outside yet again. The Irish must be having their fun knowing they one.

"The Irish must have having over their winnings." Fred said, as if he read my mind. The screaming then became louder and louder and the tension in the air grew more and more with each passing second. Mr. Weasely and Mr. Diggory looked at each other and then went outside to see the commotion. When we got out of the tent, people were running all over the place like crazy. Spells could be seen going on and off. When I looked to my left I had noticed that there were a group of people dressed in very long black cloaks, and the same masks that man wore the other night….I looked over to Harry to make sure he was okay, my white lighter instincts taking action already. How affective will my powers be tonight? I was already tired and don't even ask about my mental state.

"Death Eaters!" Mr. Weasely yelled. He then turned his attention on us. Mr. Diggory and Cedric had already left the area. When they did do that? "Fred, George, you two are responsible for Ginny. Celeste, find a safe place to orb everyone out of here!" he shouted at me.

"What about you?" I shouted back as he started running towards all of the madness.

"I have to go help! Just get them safe now!" he yelled at me as everyone began running for their lives.

As we were running, we seemed to be running in the opposite direction for some reason. I didn't pay attention for that; I just cared about getting to safe place for everyone. We continued and by the time I looked back, I noticed I somehow had gotten separated by the whole group! Who in the hell did I miss that one!?

"Harry! Ron! Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny! Where are you guys?!" I screamed as loud as I could. I started panicking and then I realized of my abilities. For being friends with them as long as I have been, I sometimes forget I have them, not wanting to seem too far apart from them I rolled my eyes at the thought and began trying to find them. As I did I felt someone tap on my shoulder. In a state of panic, I grabbed my wand and aimed. To my relief it was only Harry. "Geez, Harry, you gave me freaking heart attack!" I yelled at him as I smacked his arm.

"Sorry!" he said defensibly.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. We got separated for a while back!" he said and then he kept looking around for something…

"Did you lose something?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and we started running. We were running away from the madness and by the time I looked back we were the only ones in the area. Thank goodness! Looking around, the place looked completely different than it did earlier today. The tents nearby were burnt down to almost nothing. Trash could be seen all over the area. The next I looked at Harry I noticed he wasn't feeling too well.

"Yeah my wand is gone." He told me.

"You don't look so well either." I told him as I looked at him more. He seemed to be dazing in and out of consciousness and I was beginning to worry, feeling the pain he was in. this is one of the times that I hated the connection. The headache I was getting wasn't helping the situation. Harry already knew this about the connection between us, he tried to feel as great as he could but it wasn't working so well. I tried focusing as I laid out my hand face up. When I focused hard enough I shouted, "Harry's wand!" in a quick second Harry's wand rematerialized in blue and white like orbs in my hand. He smiled as he tried grabbing it. "Harry!" before I knew it he fainted right in front of me. The pain in my head was gone as he collapsed. I tried shaking him awake but nothing seemed to work. Looking around I had noticed I was alone in the area, or so I had thought. When I turned around there was some kind of strange man standing not too far from us. He was dressed completely in black, turned away from us.

He was looking up towards the sky and then with his right, reaching as high as he could get it he shouted some sort of curse that busted out green light from his wand.

"_Morsmorde!" _ The man shouted, in a swirl of green it reached the cloudy night sky. When the light had reached the night sky, the light had transformed into a skull. Something else was forming from the mouth of it a nice long snake circling around the skull. When the man looked away from the skull in the sky, he turned around and then saw me. He only smiled at me and then in a very loud an annoying pop he disappeared as I continued to try and wake up Harry.


End file.
